Pin terminals or connectors are employed to provide convenient electrical connections between electrical components in electrical power distribution systems. For example, it is known to provide a pin terminal including an elongate stud and an integral connector body crimped onto the stud. An electrical power distribution cable may be terminated by securing a terminal end of the cable in the connector body. The cable can then be connected to another cable or electrical equipment by engaging the stud with a clamp, for example.